The White Wolf
by silver5866
Summary: So Draco has been bitten and turned into a werewolf. With his entire world turned upside down, who will be there to set it right again? sorry guys! The first chapter is pretty short, and it don't even have the main characters in it.
1. Preface

Professor R. J. Lupin sat on the couch in his private quarters. Somehow, Dumbledore had convinced him to teach again. Harry was a sixth year at Hogwarts. Besides, as long as he taught there, he not only had a steady source of income, but he got the Wolfsbane potion.

Remus looked at his watch and swore softly. He stood and ran to his office. He reached for the smoking goblet on his desk, and was about to touch it to his lips, when the transformation began.

As pain wracked his body, the goblet was thrown across the room, its contents spilled on the ground. Remus began to convulse, screaming in obvious pain. His limbs broke and realligned. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine, and his mouth and nose elongated into a wolf-like muzzle. Nails formed claws. Fur grew all over him. The usual blue eyes changed to a wild amber. Fangs grew, lengthening and sharpening quickly.

As quickly as it had begun, it ceased. A large wolf stood. His eyes glinted in the moonlight from one of the windows. He sniffed the air, scenting prey. He howled. The hunt had begun.


	2. Chapter One

AN: Thx to everyone that reviewed! I can't believe that you guys like it this much! Anyway, I promised a friend that I would have this chapter in before Friday. So, here you go!

'If I hear one more word from her, I'm outta here,' Draco thought bitterly. Pansy prattled on, not noticing the glare he was shooting at her. Finally, it was a little too much for even the most patient of souls.

Pansy faltered when he stood up. "Where are you going, Drakey?" His eyes narrowed. "For a walk." She started to protest, but then the door shut behind him, and her annoying whiney voice was muffled to his ears.

Getting out of the classroom had been easy enough. The solid wooden door had been made to withstand human power, as well as many powerful spells, but it was nothing against a werewolf. A few leaps at the door, and the splintered remains lay out in the corridor.

Moony trotted through the many hallways, sniffing carefully. He whined, remembering his pack. The wise alpha, James, was always making sure there were no students out after bed, and leading them through many outings. Sirius was the loyal beta, always sticking with them, bringing Remus chocolate after the full moon. Lily, the alpha-female, was extremely kind and forgiving, not to mention understanding. Harry was the pup, being cared for by the pack, especially by Alpha-male and Alpha-female. Then, there was Peter, the omega.

The wolf growled, remembering how it was now. Everything had changed. James and Lily, dead. Sirius, through the veil. Peter, a traitor. And Harry didn't even know about the pack, or his place in it.

Moony stiffened when a sweet scent entered his nose. _Human!_ The scent continued to come closer, so the wolf crouched in the shadows, waiting for his prey. A pale blonde figure stepped into view. _Mmmm…young flesh…tender, just the way I like it…_ The wolf crouched and sprung.

Thanks again to everybody who's reviewing. I'll try to have another two chapters up by next week.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: As anyone who writes stories will understand, I have hit a terrible writer's block. Thx to all your reviews! They are what kept me writing, even though school just started back. Enjoy!

xxx

Draco was almost to the kitchens, when he heard a snarl. He turned just in time to see a huge furry shape leap at him. Screaming, he tried to run, but it was too late. The werewolf was just too fast for him.

To his credit, Draco hit at the creature, screamed loudly for help, and shot many nasty curses at it. But werewolves are mostly impervious to magic, so the curses that should have done extreme bodily injuries only singed its fur a little. The beast tore viciously at his flesh.

Draco began to panic, as his vision began to swim. Everything began to fade into complete darkness. He had just realized that the wolf had stopped eating him, when he heard a voice call his name. This was quickly followed by a quick series of spells. There was a faint sensation of motion, then blackness.

xxx

"Mr. Malfoy? Can you hear me?" The first thing he saw was a long gray beard, with blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. "Where am I?" The headmaster's face turned somber, "Ah, yes. I am afraid that there was an accident…" Draco exploded, "Accident?!? I was bloody attacked by a werewolf! This school will be closed before the holidays!"

Dumbledore looked at him calmly, "And how exactly will you close my school?" The Malfoy heir rolled his eyes, "My father will… He'll…" His eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "I'm one too now," he whispered, stricken, "He'll disown me."

"Merely do not tell your father about it, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure that you will think of a more long-term solution before summer break." Draco shut his eyes exhaustedly, "I'll never think of something!" The old man's eye began to twinkle in that same damn way that they always did when he was scheming, "Well, there is somebody that could probably think of a solution. And you need to speak with her anyway, for saving your life last night."

The blond looked distrustfully at him, "And who exactly is this?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Why, our head girl was out on her rounds, when she heard the commotion-" Draco's mind was chaos, until it hit him. "Granger?!?"


End file.
